Me Against the World
by Her Circumstances
Summary: Robin has finish his time as being the apprentence of his long time enemy Slade. As his dreams have been haunting him, the male continues to search for peace in his mind. He meets a girl whom seems to be the reason why he can find peace in his mind.
1. Chapter 1  Nightmares

Robin felt it well up in him, like he had so many times before. That face appeared in front of him. Again. He felt the anger course up and peak, and lashed out.

Fist over fist, throwing himself on the figure draped in shadows, fighting like his life depended on it. He blocked a few bone-crushing blows.

Brought his steel boot up to catch the figure in the gut, and a cold hand wrapped around his ankle, tossing him aside like a rag doll.

He rolled on the ground and sprang back up, darting back into the fray. Countless more clashes. The figure is tall, and broad; built well, built strong. Robin might have been more lithe and limber, but against the other, the fight was barely equal.

A frustrated grunt sounded - from which of the two fighting it wasn't clear. But Robin failed to dodge a blow to the chest and staggered back, crumpling to the dark floor at last. His chest heaved like crazy. Curling his hands into fists as he lifted his head, a scowl burned on his handsome face, like someone had slashed it there with a knife.

Exhaustion burned in him as well as hatred now.

The steps approach him, yet again, once more. That cold, mirthless laugh. The half face of silver and shadows. **"So much like me,"** the voice drones - dark, deep, pessimistically familiar. It sounds almost affectionate... save for the glint of triumph in his soulless gaze. **"Find me when you decide to grow up, and accept what you've become."**

Robin gasped, his eyes snapping open, body tensed for danger. A cold sweat had broken out across his forehead. The room swam into focus and he relaxed when he realized it'd just been the dream. The cool air was soothing to his adrenaline swamped form and he took slow, deep breaths.

With a crinkle he loosened his death grip on the sheets, sighing and pushing back the covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he dropped his head into his hands. **"It's always the same one,"** he spat into the darkness.

The clock on his bedside table glowed 3 a.m. Ever since Slade had lost him as an apprentice this same dream had haunted him - the fight, the lose, the anger and bitterness and guilt. The anger and bitterness were for obvious reasons. But the guilt... it ate away at him, piece by piece, until he felt raw and exhausted from holding it in for so long. He could never tell anyone about the guilt. It was against everything he'd built his life around. Everything he'd used to build the foundations for this team, for the friends he was so lucky to have.

The shaky teen stared at the clock, running a hand through his messed black hair. What guilt was it, though? He knew it wasn't anything fixable, that was for sure. It was a part of him. A small, tiny part of him; the only part cast in shadows and weighed down by thoughts heros were never supposed to entertain. Thoughts of being as powerful as Slade. As cunning as Slade. Thoughts of all that control, all the wealth and freedom that came with being a villain. He'd hated from the bottom of his heart training under that bastard. But breaking into that vault had been challenging. More challenging than most opponents he'd ever faced, without having to fight. He was slick and quiet and plastered to the walls like a foreign shadow. A ninja of the night, if he wanted. Stealing was something he had a knack for.

But again, thoughts a hero should never even consider entertaining. Robin shoved back his covers and sat with his back against the wall, bending a knee to his chest and folding his arms around it, letting the other leg stretch across the sheets. He quietly watched as the clock changed from 3:03 to 3:04, wishing with all his might that he'd never been forced to be Slade's apprentice in the first place.

xxxxxx

Some days you feel as something that you fear the most is going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Ironic isn't it? Highly doubt half of the people even think about it.

Just like the bad guys that seemed to steal things or try bring tension in this city right here. You probably assume you will call the police or even yet, get a super hero to kick their butts. The super hero would kick the villains and send them to jail, like those you seen in the news.

This is the typical life of Reany, a teenager whom travels whatever she freely wants and helps people. To be honest, whatever she does doesn't actually help the people, it brings chaos to them. With her super metal ability she can freely change any metal into any use she needed.

Frankly, she is just so obvious to even know what is going on. She always wonder why people scream in her appearance or when she is walking down the street. In fact, she doesn't even realize she was the one causing the accidents with her own powers she claims by saving people.

Reminiscing. Reminiscing. That's the best thing, Reany could do. It felt line one of those day, all Reany could do is just think and get lost in her thoughts, although she wasn't in her humble home. Heck, she doesn't even have a home. She is like a wander less no mad.

She has been in almost every part of the world, and decided to come in this once place. This once place in the west coast, where everything seems _'peaceful'_ in her own mind. Although it seems she founded a place at home.

She was able to find a small condo, in the coastline of the city, being able to see the ocean view to the huge 'T' tower she always lays her eyes on. She always wanted to meet those super heroes whom seem to live in the tower, but every time she visits, they are either not paying attention or they are in a mission.

**"Come on, Reany. You shouldn't just be spacing out..."** The female mumbled to herself lightly, as her light green eyes scan around her room. She was bored out of her mind, alright. She couldn't have a decent amount of sleep, mostly feeling jet lag from her travel the other day.

The female quickly grabbed a hold of her scythe, just in case something attacks her, and pulls her window up, and pushing herself out of the room, to try and get some fresh air. She glances up the sky, noticing the change of color of the sky. _It seemed it would be dawn soon.._

The female thought excitingly. Just as she jumps off from the window, she landed safetly down to the ground, and started walking away from her building, thinking she needs something else better to do.

Reaching the middle buzz of the city, it wasn't as _'peaceful'_ as Reany thought. It felt like as if she was in New York again, in the middle of time square, busy traffic, to some people whom were half-drunk, with some people whom seemed to be up all night.

With a quick clap of her hands, Reany made her scythe disappear, including the horns on her head, trying her best to keep her appearance more normal then looking freaky. As she slowed down her pace, she gazed up at the different billboard designs and the flashing lights in awe.

She felt like as if she belong to the city. She felt stares of people, especially the men, whom seemed to gazed at every aspect of her body to her outfit. A small sigh escapes the female's lips, realizing she had forgotten to change her outfit. Her short dress showed her bare back, and her long combat boots seemed to bring attention to some men.

"**Hey lady. You seemed new in town. Wanna come here?" **One man said, his words getting messed up with him slurring. Reany stared at the man, a bit annoyed, and gritted her teeth. **"The only way you can get my attention is when your drunk. Then again, you'll never remember me because you are going into a coma."** She smiled, as she raises her leg in the air, and smashed his skull onto the ground with her foot.

The male grunted in pain and seemed to be knocked-out. A couple of the man's friends seemed to surround him and began to eye Reany in agreement. "Hey you. No one messes with our boss." said one of the men, whom had a gun in his hand, and the other seemed to be wielding knives. **"Great…Reany…you just bring more trouble to you…"** The female said lightly to herself, as she began to form a battle stance.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

**R**obin couldn't take it much longer - this empty silence.

His room felt like a prison, trapping his thoughts and fears inside, penting up all his frustration until it demanded a loophole.

Climbing out of bed, he dressed, pressing his mask to his face before heading out into the hall.

His doors let him out with a gentle _swish,_ and he glided through the halls. Shadows cast by the moonlight through the window made him seem as if there were two pairs of him walking along the walls, as it spread his movements on two opposite sides of the corridor, and as he slid out the back door. The rest of the tower slept deeply.

**When** he reached the city, Robin ran his usual route. He caught two bank robbers and a high school kid a year his junior spray painting the side of an old factory.

the first two were delivered, the door bell rung, to the front steps of the police office. The kid was sent home to his parents sulking after a very long lecture.

He hadn't needed it - he'd just been bored with a sleeping disorder - but Robin had required the vent. Wandering the dark alleys after that was pretty quiet.

Most people were asleep now, or too tired to do anything stupid, or too stoned to roam the streets, so he kept to the shadows, and rounded the perimeter of a museum.

A muffled scream reached his ears and he shot off in the direction of it, scaling a fire escape to stay up, and out of sight as he searched. His steps were silent.

His lithe figure swung and twisted easily around obstacles, the darkness his cloak. After rounding a few corners he came upon a railroad track cluttered with old and abandoned rail cars, where he spotted her.

A brunette in her twenties scrambling across the tracks in red high heels, a loping, tall male figure close behind, wielding a machete of some sort.

Robin hit the ground in a summersault and shot off towards them, coming up on the man like lightning and knocking the giant knife from his meaty hand.

As the girl turned to see what had happened, she staggered and fell into the tracks, knocking herself unconscious on the metal rail.

Robin stood with his back to her and winced as he heard her skull hit steel. The man gaped at him.

**"Wonderboy?"** He spat.

Robin scowled. Barely anyone had the nerve to call him THAT anymore. **"Back off, meat head, or you'll lose a limb!"** He snapped.

A vein pulsed on the man's forehead. **"Get the hell out of my way!"** He roared, barreling right at Robin.

**As** the man lie in a heap in the dirt, Robin carried the woman to a hospital.

He left the man where he was. If the woman had any sense, she'd tell a doctor or a nurse in the hospital, and get him arrested herself.

He didn't have time to go back, anyway - on his way, he ran into a rare scene.

A girl kicking in skulls. He hovered from a wall hang watching her.

What was she doing..? Her hair was long and silk black, pulled back into pigtails, and her eyes were a fiery emerald... but it might've just been the light making them glow.

He dropped from his hiding spot, cape flared, and a few men staggered back as he landed with a light thud behind her, back to the back with this strange girl.

**"Need some help?"** He asked, taking out his rod and flicking it to it's longest point.

Reany thought of many ways to attack the men.

She can easily pulled out her scythe and slice through them, giving them a small wound that can easily knock them out in a coma, just like she did to their boss, or she can easily escape, not trying to bring much attention to this situation.

The problem is, she felt as if she tried to escape the men can easily spot her and cause a hassle in her time staying here.

As Reany was getting herself ready, the group of men just stared at her, and started to laugh in amusement. **"Oh, you silly pretty girl. Don't you see? We are wielding weapons and we can kill you in an instance." **One the man said, laughing manically.

Reany lowered her eyes, as she fixed her position more. Just as she extended her hand in front of her, the man began to staggered back. Reany stared at them disbelief, thinking why would they be scared of if even do she wasn't in her true form. The female raise her brow in confusion until she heard someone from behind her talking.

**"Need some help?"** The male whom seemed to be behind her asked.

A smile formed on Reany face, as she made her scythe appear on her hand.

"**Sure. Why not.~ I'm already getting worn out with these men trying to start something with me."** She said sarcastically.

Just then, one of the men panicked when he saw the scythe appearing on Reany's hand, and began to shooting right at the male behind her.

Reany quickly turned around, throwing her scythe in the air, and aimlessly raising her hands right in front of her. Just as the bullets came right at her, it stopped completely at the palm of her hands.

The female's eye seems to glow in a eerie feeling, as she began to bend the bullets in her hand, and forming a couple of small disk in her hands.

With a quick movement, she began to throw the disk at each of the man, making them drop each of their weapons to the ground.

"**Ow! What the heck is that?"** They shouted. **"What is she? No human being can stop bullets like that." **One of them comment. Reany quickly raised her hand once again, catching the scythe that she threw up in the air, as the horns in her head formed, showing her true identity.


End file.
